1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to molding techniques, and particularly to a method of molding an object whose shape may be defined by a computing system for prototype applications.
2. Discussion of the Known Art
Methods of making three-dimensional objects based on a computer-aided design (CAD) or a computer-aided machining (CAM) process are known generally. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,433 (Aug. 23, 1994), disclosing a technique wherein three-dimensional objects are produced by depositing repeated layers of solidifying material on a base member. See also U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,351 (Mar. 28, 1995) which discloses a technique for fabricating a three-dimensional object according to a computer-generated object definition stored in a memory.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,785 (Jan. 24, 1989) describes a probe for measuring the contour of the cornea of an eye, using a bundle of slidable pins having a forward end adapted to conform with the surface of the cornea. A so-called contour gauge sold by the Disston Company of Danville, Va., has a number of wire probes supported in a common plane by a flat center bar for tight sliding movement perpendicular to the bar axis. Two-dimensional contours can be copied for purposes of fitting tile or carpet against door casings, moldings and bath fixtures, by urging one side end of the probes against the contour to displace the probes accordingly, removing the gauge, and copying the contour of the ends of the displaced probes.
An amusement device is also known including a tightly-packed array of probes of equal length. The device resembles a small "bed of nails" that reproduces the shape of a hand or other object pressed against one end of the array to displace the "nails" by varying amounts.
As far as is known, no technique exists by which molds can be produced for an object of a desired shape, by using an array of slidable wires or probes.